Getting Away With A Kiss
by chibidevil512
Summary: Sometimes it just takes a kiss to smooth things over Yuuram fluff


A little fluff story~ My first story so sorry if it's a little lacking! .

* * *

"YUURI…..!"

It was another peaceful morning in Shin Makoku and the familiar scream of a certain person could be heard ringing throughout the castle.

Sighing, Yuuri looks up from his never ending paperwork muttering, "Great, what did I do now…" to his left he heard a soft chuckle from behind.

Giving a stern look to his godfather, "Laughing at your king can bring bout dire consequences Conrad…"

The tall, brown haired soldier smiled back pleasantly, "I would never dream of it Heika."

"I'm sure you wouldn't you nazukeoya", chuckling, Yuuri returns his gaze to the double doors leading to his study.

At that moment, the doors burst open and a panting blonde with beautiful emerald eyes stormed in. "YUURI."

Letting out a small inward sigh, Yuuri contemplated on the risk of simply waving off his lover's soon-to-come rant, but the blazing fires in those emerald eyes made the king consider otherwise. Sitting up straighter, Yuuri smiled, "Yes Wolfram?"

"YOU CHEATER!"

"I've never been unfaithful."

"Yes you have! I heard you were acting intimate with a maid and you even held hands with her!"

Letting out a small sigh, Yuuri stood up and walked around his desk try to comfort his lover, "I was in the kitchen because I wanted a snack and one of the maids accidentally cut herself. I had a band aid so I helped her put it on."

"Bandaid? What's a band- I DON'T CARE! YOU WERE STILL ACTING ALL CHUMMY WITH HER!"

As Wolfram continued to rant, Yuuri glanced over to Conrad and gave an apologetic look and a small nod. Understanding that the king prioritized comforting his lover, Conrad slipped out of the room and closed the doors. He chuckled as he heard the muffled voices of Yuuri and Wolfram and thought of how much happier his blonde half-brother seemed. Strolling down the hallway he let his mind drift to the rest of the duties for the day.

"Now now Wolf, won't you calm down?" Yuuri gently coaxed the still angry blonde.

"Hmph! You're such a wimp yet you like to chase after peop-…"

Wincing slightly at the "wimp", Yuuri gently pulled his lover into his arms and held him snuggly against his chest. His lover could do nothing but blubber nonsense. Yuuri smiled and found it amusing how even after being together for so long, his hot headed lover would still turn cherry red when the Maou did anything intimate.

After squirming a little the blonde finally relaxed in his arms and glared up at Yuuri. "Ju-just so you know, this doesn't mean I've forgiven you."

Giving the blonde a small crooked smile, Yuuri gently caressed Wolf's cheek and stared into Wolf's emerald eyes. God… he could get lost in those deep emerald eyes. They shone with more beauty than any gem in the world and the love in the depths of that green only made it even more mesmerizing.

Leaning in, Yuuri gently kissed Wolfram on the forehead, then the eyes. He smiled as he saw his lover stutter a bit.

Wolfram aimed a glare up at the Maou, "Don't try to worm your way of out this Yuuri."

Suppressing a laugh, Yuuri brushes a golden strand away and strokes the pad of his thumb across the blonde's cheekbone. Wolfram always had the softest and most beautiful skin he's ever seen a man have. How the Wolf maintained his skin still puzzled Yuuri to this day.

Leaning in, the king kisses Wolf long and slow, "I just wanted to kiss you Wolf. I haven't kissed you all day today."

Slowly, a brilliant shade of red crept up Wolfram's neck and into the roots of his hair. Even after months of being together, he still blushed when kissed.

"Now see her-"

Yuuri swooped and kissed Wolfram again this time slightly more aggressively, and without breaking the kiss he lifted the blonde and sat him on the edge of the desk. Wolf sighed and Yuuri took the opportunity and explored his lover's mouth. Giving those soft lips one last lick, Yuuri broke the kiss and looked down at those deliciously ravaged lips.

"Did you feel how much I missed you Wolf?"

"I- it's not like I didn't miss you too! An-anyways don't you have paper work left to do? Hurry up and finish them before Gunter starts to whine again!"

"So you're not mad at me anymore Wolf? You know you're the only one who holds onto my heart right?"

Wolfram turned so red, it seemed like steam was going to come out from his ears.

"I-I'm not mad anymore. N-now hurry up and do your paperwork! I'm going to ch-check if Greta is ready for dinner. You should get ready too."

Yuuri chuckled a little and let his lover scramble towards the double doors. "I'll see you at dinner Wolf."

Muttering something incomprehensible, Wolfram slipped out and said to himself, "why do his kisses always have to be so amazing like that… I just can't keep being angry..."

As he walked down the hall, the blonde resigned to the fact that his lover was going soothe things over with a kiss and he would have nothing to defend against it.

Owari~

* * *

This may have been a little short but since this is the first time I'm writing a story please give me feedback!


End file.
